felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Kai
A Sharp-eyed naga with a straightforward and focused personality. Kai has long fiery hair and an imposing presence. An excellent swordwoman, she almost always wear a long blade that she uses expertly to fend of any danger. Her snake body is covered by hard, armored scales that act both as a natural armor and a grindstone to sharpen her blade. Kai is a woman with strong beliefs. Honor, loyalty and respect are very important values to her. She is polite and friendly most of the time, although she also does have a pretty short temper and is easy to anger. She can be quite mean, having no problems lashing out with physical violence against someone who gets her angry, although she would never really injure anyone in those case. Most people usually just get a bump on the head or possibly locked in a painful submission hold. Kai doesn't possess a very open personality and doesn't make friends easily. When she does however, she is fiercely loyal to them and would not hesitate to lay down her life for them if she has to. Anyone who hurt her friends has better be ready to go through Hell and back several times over. Despite that strong and intimidating facade, Kai has several big weaknesses. Deep down, she is much less confident than she lets out and can be remarkably naive on various subjects. One of them is sex. Kai is very prude and can easily become all flushed and embarrassed at the mere mention of it and will immediately try to change the subject. She doesn't handle what she calls "perverted things" well at all. It should be also noted that for some reasons, Kai is highly sensitive about her weight and can gets very angry when someone bring it up. She doesn't like to be reminded she is a giant either. Backstory Kai was born in the world of Kinaer'gah. Her past is little known. She never met her parents and her egg was taken to a temple in a human village by the Warrior Monks inhabiting it. She hatched there and the head of the temple took the little nagaling as a child of his own and gave her the name Kai. As time passed, she grew to a giant size but that didn't change their attitude toward her. It was a time of happiness for Kai. She was raised according to the monks' traditions and was brought up to share their beliefs. Even up to this day, she doesn't eat any meat at all and her diet is purely vegetarian. She is also reluctant to take a life, unless there is no other choices. One day, a violent war erupted that raged all over the country and eventually engulfed her village when it became the battleground of two opposing armies. Kai was helpless to stop them and lost her home and her people. Sad and bitter, she wandered from place to place for many, many years. One day, she came to face a powerful giantess mage in a combat to the death. The two fought with everything that they had, but in the end it was Kai who had her enemy on her knees. Before she could give the final blow however, the giant mage managed to open a portal with the last bit of magic she could draw out and flung Kai into another world. That world was Felarya where Kai has remained since then and spent about 150 years now. Kai lives in a giant broken down chamber that was part of a massive temple a very long time ago. It's been totally destroyed but the room Kai lives in remains pretty intact. It's pretty large even for a giant. It's mostly buried underground, but there's a big hole in the roof that was caved in some time ago, creating a large path made of earth and rubbles leading down into it. The temple lies somewhere in-between Bulvon wood and Ur-Sagol Ruins. Abilities Kai possesses no affinity in magic whatsoever. She couldn't perform the most simple and basic spells of the book if her life depended on it. She is a very solid fighter however, physically strong and great with swords. She has learned how to use both her blade and tail in perfect synchronization with one another. To face Kai is a nightmare for any opponent. Not only her tail makes a formidable weapon, but she can also use it as a shield, as it takes a great deal of strength to damage her armored scales. On her home world, her race was actually hunted for them, in order to make strong armor. Moreover, Kai possesses a strange natural ability of being able to form weapons from the scales of her tail. The length of the process varies, up to a full day or longer if she is forming a new sword blade, or a couple hours to form a couple throwing knifes. She never crossed blade with Alvar the blind fairy swordman, but no doubt it would be a sight to behold. Likes and Dislikes Kai is a pure vegetarian. during her life, her body has grown so accustomed to this diet, that she is actually now physically incapable of ingesting meat. Her stomach will "Forcefully eject" anything that is not vegetal. In other words, she couldn't eat anyone even if she wanted too, which is very unlikely to ever happen anyway. Kai strongly believes it's wrong for a sentient being to eat another, and will prevent a predator from eating an human if she can. She's realistic though, and had time to come to grip with the reality of Felarya, so she's not out to change the world or anything and is not actively seeking predators in order to stop them, but, if she can at least save a few lives, she will. Kai enjoys conversations a lot. She has a great many stories to tell from her long life and her adventures in Felarya, and she enjoys hearing stories as much as telling them. She has a soft spot for children too. She loves kids and makes a great baby sitter. The children she looks after often are awestruck by Kai's tales of her past. Kai like just laying down on the ground, and look up into the clouds. It brings back childhood memories of a long ago crush. She would think back and remember the boy she once knew and fell in love with. A love that would never be fulfilled however, but the memories of the boy are no less precious to her. Stories featuring Kai * "My Name is Kai" * "The Naga that Defied Gravity" * "The Prince of Love" *Kai belongs to Jirokatsu. Contact Category:Characters Category:Naga Characters